Computer networks typically facilitate communication between multiple computing devices that are operatively connected to one another via one or more network devices. Computing devices often send data to and receive data from other computing devices via the network devices of the computer network.
Computer networks are, at times, subject to attempts at unauthorized access and/or activity on the network. Such unauthorized activity may include, but is not limited to, the injection of packets and/or frames into the network that have been crafted in such a way as to appear to be from and/or headed to computing devices that are authorized to transmit in the network.